


Recharge

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bed Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: The morning after the night before, Jaemin recovers from the intensity of their concerts by lazing in bed.But he's not alone.(Set after the last night ofThe Dream Showin Seoul - 18th November 2019)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! The boys fought me on this one, probably because I wrote the first half quick and then had to concentrate on work for a bit before going back to finish it today. I know I'm always popping up at the moment, but I'm trying to get my ideas done before writer's block hits lol. And yes, most of my stuff is an excuse for smut.
> 
> I got this one because the boys asked each other on VLive just over a week ago what they did the day after The Dream Show #3. Jaemin said he "recharged in bed" and Jeno mentioned that his back ached because he danced so hard and I simply couldn't ignore that gift. Ta-da!
> 
> Hope you enjoy x
> 
> PS. Sorry Jisung ilu :')

Jaemin wakes up reluctantly to rain pattering on his bedroom window and still feeling tired. It's the morning after the last night of Dream's concerts at Jangchung Arena, their first solo effort. After weeks (some might argue years) of preparation, it was amazing to see a literal dream realised, but now the exhaustion has set in. They have some time to recuperate before jetting off to Bangkok and Jaemin intends to take full advantage to recharge his energy levels.

As he's laying in bed, he gets the distinct impression that he's alone. Usually, he can hear Jisung shuffling about on his bunk above, but all he hears now is the winter rain and movement outside his room. With great difficulty, Jaemin scoots to the edge of his bed and hoists himself into standing, arms grasping Jisung's bed to find it empty. He's probably fallen asleep in the living room, talking aliens with Renjun. They always seem to get excited about that when they have an adrenaline rush and what bigger one is there than post-concert.

Sighing, Jaemin slips back under his covers, dressed in a t-shirt and pyjama pants. It's not exactly warm anymore, so he needs someone to cuddle and he knows the perfect person. Barely five minutes after he sends the message, Jeno cautiously opens the door and peeks in.

"It's okay," Jaemin says, keeping his voice down but not whispering. "Jisungie isn't here."

Jeno nods and walks in properly, shutting the world out again as he closes the door after him. "What do you want?"

Jaemin reaches out needily, beckoning with a grin. "To cuddle my incredibly sexy and talented boyfriend,"

Despite coming towards the bunks, Jeno's face looks wary. "What do you _really_ want?"

Jaemin can think of a few things - food, to sleep in his bed for the whole day, to keep his friends close - but all of those bigger issues can wait as he pulls an unusually pliant Jeno into bed with him, almost covering Jeno with his body when his cheek presses to Jeno's chest and he throws his thigh across Jeno's waist. He notices belatedly that Jeno's in a t-shirt too, but only his boxers and Jaemin feels his insides somersault. He's not sure he'll ever get used to Jeno being all his, being chosen by him for so long as a best friend and for half the time a boyfriend, a soulmate. He's extremely lucky to have shared yesterday with him and their friends, but his muscles have worked hard the last three days and he needs to refuel from somewhere. Cuddling Jeno and leeching off his body heat is a nice start and he hums contentedly as Jeno wraps his arm around him, stroking his shoulder. If he's not careful he's going to fall back to sleep, lulled by the movement of Jeno's slow breathing, steady heartbeat and gentle caress.

"I'm so tired," he mumbles into Jeno's chest and he glances up to see Jeno's already got his eyes closed when he murmurs in agreement. Looking at his relaxed face, Jaemin's heart suddenly feels fit to burst. "I'm so proud of you, Jeno-yah."

Jeno opens an eye, one sleepy crescent. "Why?"

"Because you've worked hard and you're so patient and talented and so hot." He squeezes Jeno's waist with the arm across his stomach, breathing deep. "And all mine."

Jeno pokes him in the side to make him flinch. "You're embarrassing," he says, but can't keep the fondness out of his voice.

Jaemin pulls himself up to be able to look down at Jeno's face, their bodies tangled together and squashed into his bunk. "You love me."

"Hmm." He feels the strongest desire to kiss him and Jeno nods imperceptibly - _I do_ \- before their mouths connect lazily. 

Jaemin makes sure he feels their breaths mingle in the space between each chaste, dry kiss and the softness of lower lip to top lip touching, teasing, until Jeno slides his hand around Jaemin's neck and tilts his head to deepen the moment, slick noises following their every move and just like that, they feel a little more awake and alive. Jaemin only realises he's rutting against Jeno's bare thigh when Jeno breaks the kiss to toss his t-shirt onto the floor.

"Wait, Jen - hey, wait - " he giggles, hand on his boyfriend's pecs. He still thinks it's a miracle he coped seeing Jeno rip his shirt open mid-performance for two of the three nights on the weekend, precisely by refusing to stare at him like he wanted to. "I need you to do something for me first."

Jeno pouts, but climbs out of Jaemin's bed. For a second, Jaemin forgets what he's going to say and wonders if this is what his future is going to look like - Jeno standing in his underwear, waiting for Jaemin. His mouth runs dry and his heartbeat pounds in his chest and his dick, looking Jeno up and down before a hand waved in his face brings him crashing back to Earth.

"Jaemin? I swear if you don't - "

Jeno grits his teeth angrily and Jaemin would call him cute, but he also has a point. "Sorry, got distracted. Can you pick that up and put it on the outside of the door?" He gestures to the Do Not Disturb sign on his desk nearby and Jeno raises his eyebrows in a question. The name of a hotel they stayed at in Indonesia is printed at the bottom, but Jaemin shrugs and continues, shameless. "Then take the sock and put that over the handle."

He watches the shift of Jeno's muscles as his body ambles around Jaemin's room, picking a sock up from Jaemin's chair and coming back to bed once the door is closed again, an expectant look on his face. "So?"

"So what?" Jaemin grins, putting his hand up before Jeno can tickle him for his bratty reply as they settle once more. "It's to make sure Jisungie doesn't interrupt. Sometimes he doesn't pay attention to the sign and everyone knows The Sock method."

"Isn't it meant to be a necktie on the door?" Jeno frowns thoughtfully before he suddenly snorts with laughter. "I know _a sock_ method, but it's more for after, not - " He gestures, helpless with his amusement and the correct use of his hand, " - during,"

Speaking of which, Jaemin impulsively grabs the back of Jeno's neck to pull him over and kiss his laugh from his mouth, settling into his bed as Jeno's body blankets him. Jaemin likes having the weight of him here this morning and the decision is made as he pets across the breadth of his shoulders; the urge to feel warmed skin against his too much to resist any longer and he removes his t-shirt quickly, lips only parting when they have to. Making out is slow and thorough and nice enough, but Jaemin can feel their dicks align and he's half hard already. Jeno is less so, a little oblivious perhaps, although now fucking is all Jaemin can think about.

He squeezes Jeno's shoulders. "Can we - ?"

"You want to?"

Jeno moves naturally to suck on the hinge of Jaemin's jaw and presses down with his hips when he nods. "Fuck, yeah. Just - go slow,"

"Okay. My back aches anyway," he agrees happily, probably only half-joking.

Jaemin stretches out of bed for the necessary and inhales sharply when Jeno trails needy kisses down his ribs where he's ultra sensitive. He tries to bring Jeno back to his mouth as he lies flat again, but he playfully resists and lowers instead, disappearing underneath the covers with fingers curling into the waistband of Jaemin's clothes. Jeno pulls off both his pyjama pants and briefs in one, surprising him into a gasp and lifting his hips when lips follow lazily from hip crease to hip crease. 

Jeno's so near his dick, Jaemin can feel his breath and it's driving him crazy; so much so that he throws the duvet off and tries to nudge him with his knee, but it's worse now that he can _see_ Jeno again, feet hanging off the edge of the bed and his mouth glued to Jaemin's thigh to work on a bruise. He knows all of the best spots to create a reaction and Jaemin bites his lip as Jeno shifts his arm, teasing Jaemin turning him on enough to want to stroke himself to hardness. 

He can't handle him there for long though and he reaches for the lube, tapping Jeno on top of his head with it, being annoying, but Jeno grabs his wrist and looks up through his eyelashes without pause, moving towards Jaemin's dick for real to lick fine hair darker at the base, tongue broad and wet. Even though Jaemin is driven by smell a lot, Jeno loves this spot, scent of boyishness and warmth making his mouth water and he squeezes Jaemin's wrist still in his hand. "You should touch yourself,"

"Why can't you? You're already there," Jaemin pouts.

Jeno licks him once from root to tip to make him shudder and hunger for more and smirks because he knows Jaemin understands as he returns to the thigh bruise. "I'm busy."

For a split second, Jaemin wishes he wore skinny jeans more often as the thought of feeling the bruise rub against denim is suddenly really hot and he's spilling lube onto his fingers before he can let his pettiness get in the way of feeling good, with or without Jeno's help. He hears Jeno murmur in approval and shuffle to the side a little as he splays his knees wide and reaches down behind his dick, desperate to feel more than he currently has and it's not long before he's two fingers deep in his ass and his bunk creaks as Jeno ruts down, eyes fixed to Jaemin opening himself up.

He plays up to it once he knows he has Jeno's attention, head thrown back to expose the long line of his throat. "Please, Jen - please, you have to - " he moans, hushed and low tones, " - want you to fuck me so bad - "

"Okay, okay," Jeno breaks like Jaemin knew he would, scrambling onto his knees and covering Jaemin's hand with his. He presses down once curiously and Jaemin swallows hard, sensation outside his body as well as inside, but his jaw drops for an entirely different reason when Jeno forgets himself momentarily in the struggle to hurriedly remove his boxers and straightens quickly, bumping his head against Jisung's bunk above. " _Ow_! Fuck, that hurt!"

He curls over Jaemin with a pained groan, hands on his head in the brace position, and Jaemin tries to stop his giggles, he really does, but this is absurd. He pats Jeno's hair gently. "Want me to kiss it better?"

There's a long pause as Jeno's erratic breathing eventually slows next to Jaemin's ear. "...Yes." The best he can do at this angle is kiss his temple, so he does and adds a nuzzle into his hair for good measure to hear Jeno sigh. Sat side-saddle on Jaemin with his boxers twisted around his legs, Jeno frowns down at him. "We should move,"

"Where? I'm not in the mood for the floor and we definitely can't go in the living room because that's probably where Jisung is,"

"Bathroom?"

"Too cold." Jaemin whines, "Come on, just be careful."

Jeno stubbornly ignores him, eyes lifting. "There is one more place..."

It takes Jaemin a second to realise why he's staring at the very thing that knocked a few braincells out of him before his eyes widen. "That's so wrong,"

But Jeno is already tossing his boxers onto the floor and clambering up into Jisung's top bunk where only the ceiling is above them. Jaemin follows him uneasily, clutching the lube and condom and the edge of his duvet that he drags into the bed with him, throwing Jisung's overboard in a swap because he still has some boundaries left. 

Jeno smiles and leans in for a kiss, pushing Jaemin onto his back. "Think of it as payback for all those times he's been in your bed."

Eating and sleeping in someone else's bed probably doesn't carry as bad karmic energy as having sex, but Jeno can be very persuasive when he wants to be, especially when he knees between Jaemin's thighs and he forgets all his arguments for why this isn't a good idea. The pull of Jeno and his desire for him is too strong and he checks himself one last time before helping with more lube, clenching his teeth as Jeno slowly inches inside him. 

The mix of discomfort and pleasure just out of reach filling every corner of Jaemin's body is intense until Jeno bottoms out and he feels like he can breathe again, trying to relax into it. Kissing is a delicious distraction from it, dropping them into their own world of two, as Jaemin brings his arms around Jeno's neck to squirm against Jeno's firm stomach pressed to his erection. It's a little dry, but that keeps him from coming too soon, particularly as Jeno draws away slightly in his first move. His face scrunches in anticipation and Jaemin's overwhelming affection for his quirks blooms in his chest. He must make a noise because Jeno queries a "Hm?" in reply, so familiar, and Jaemin sweetly kisses the curve of his nose.

"Your face looks funny,"

"What?"

Jaemin strokes hands down his spine, soothing. "Not in a bad way. It's cute."

He tries to quieten his yelp of surprise in Jeno's shoulder when Jeno growls under his breath and snaps his hips properly once, his shudder passing through both their bodies as he objects to being called cute in this moment, but Jaemin preens as Jeno begins a smooth rocking rhythm after that, barely pulling away until they're starting to sweat and Jaemin's fingers slip as he clutches at Jeno's back. At one point, he digs in to a sore muscle by accident but hears him groan and the sound goes straight to Jaemin's dick, so he does it again, flexing as Jeno picks up speed, matching their open-mouthed breathing between kisses. 

They could go for longer like this, whilst not fucking bare like they have been lately, but Jaemin can feel how Jeno's arms are beginning to tremble from holding himself steady and they've had a crazy few days so can be forgiven. He hugs Jeno to him to make him collapse on top of him, bearing more of his weight again, and folds his ankles over Jeno's ass, meeting his thrusts instead and moaning for every one because he knows how much Jeno likes him being vocal.

"I'm gonna come - " he confesses suddenly in reaction to Jaemin's enthusiasm, recklessly biting down on the vein in Jaemin's neck and he gasps, his ass clenching because they usually keep Jeno's tendency to bite far beneath his clothes.

Jaemin smacks him on the ass in reprimand and he moves obediently, biting his shoulder as his cock twitches and he shakes, coming. Giving himself hardly any time to recover, Jeno sits up in a hurry to pour out another palmful of lube, clumsy in his post-climax movements and Jaemin expects him to smear it across his hole as he withdraws, but grasps quickly at the bunk when Jeno tugs his ass over his pale thighs, his cock still buried inside him, and he fists Jaemin's dick. 

The glide is super slippery now and he'd feel bad for Jeno, but he's choosing to have him pinned on his cock and it feels too good to seriously complain, so he rolls his ass back and forth to take what he wants and crawls his other hand to find Jeno's somewhere near his hip, holding on tight as he releases, making a mess of himself. He doesn't protest as Jeno pulls out, figuring it's past too much for him, and simply listens to the quiet of room, legs tangled and lying on opposite ends of the bunk.

"We can always try again later," Jaemin suggests hopefully, mind replaying in technicolour how excellently Jeno finished him off. Hell of a consolation prize. He's definitely forgiven.

Jeno chuckles softly, but doesn't say No, and Jaemin slowly sits up to grin at him, pleased. Once again, he's caught by how gorgeous he is, a hint of a flush on his chest and dark hair pushed back sexily off his forehead. Jaemin's fingers itch.

"Wait here."

In a flash, he's climbing back into Jisung's bunk armed with his camera and finds Jeno leaning back on his elbows, confused until Jaemin points the camera at his face.

"I don't think that's wise, do you?" he says, ghosting his hand over the lens.

Jaemin avoids his hand and crosses his legs, trying again where Jeno can't reach him lying down. "But I want to capture the moment." he argues, "You know how much I love taking pictures of you and you look _so_ handsome."

Jeno laughs shyly, poking his tongue out at the last second to make that one look mildly ridiculous and Jaemin gives him the warning look he usually saves for the others. After multiple attempts of mostly Jeno pulling faces, he sighs and changes tack, wriggling next to his tired boyfriend with his arm aloft, holding the camera to get them both in frame. This would be much easier with a phone, but Jaemin loves having the choice. His nose almost touches Jeno's when they look at each other and he tries hard to make the picture work, hoping the kiss will shut Jeno up. 

He shakes his head when Jaemin stops to peek at the screen. "Happy now?"

"Almost." Determined to make the most of his subject, Jaemin straddles Jeno's naked hips and a shiver runs through him when Jeno's brown eyes sparkle, promising allsorts, but not before Jaemin's finished and he moves Jeno's hand from where it's resting comfortably on his stomach. "Put your hand behind your head,"

"No," he scoffs.

"Jeno-yah, please. Come on, you're a visual. Where's your ego?"

"It's sleeping right now," he mumbles, eyes drooping. Even so, Jaemin grabs his arm and he manhandles him into position anyway and he feels like he stops breathing when he looks through his camera. The new pose emphasises the bulge of Jeno's growing biceps as well as his bare skin, the brown of his nipples against the overworked pink of his chest and his hair tousled with sweat instead of product. Jaemin dares to push a strand loose to touch his forehead and he thinks it's going to get ruined until Jeno licks his lips and turns his head to the side. "I can't look at you. You're gonna make me laugh."

Some part of Jaemin might be offended at that if the move wasn't a stroke of genius. Sweet, oblivious Jeno. Jaemin imagines this would look cool in black and white, aesthetic but sexy, very Calvin Klein, and he snaps a few pictures in a row whilst he has the chance before he sets his camera down with a dreamy sigh. "Wow, yeah, sexy. I'd have that as my phone's background if I could."

"Thanks." Jeno quickly grabs Jaemin's camera and aims it at him instead, catching a slice between his Adam's apple and the come drying on his abs. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Okay, enough now. That's too much," Jaemin giggles, wrestling the camera back to pull the memory card out to download into a top secret folder on his Mac later.

Later because Jeno's giving him the eye again and they agree to return to Jaemin's bunk at least, putting everything back so that no one will know they were ever there. He wants more of what he had earlier, even if he's sore and moody tomorrow morning before his first coffee. For putting up with Jaemin's camera hobby and risking fucking when they're not alone in the dorm, Jeno is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
